Overworked
by jessieyumyum4life
Summary: Great, all he needed now was a fever…


Okay first story. This is my first attempt at writting Percy Jackson/Heros of Olympus series related and I'm sorry to say I'm a little rusty on the story plots. I haven't read them for a while.

Anyway, this takes place as Leo is building his awsome war ship. I'm sorry if I screw any details up. I really need to start reading the series from the begining again…

Disclaimer: the characters in this story do not belong to me.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Two more months?!"

Leo flinched at the harsh tone in Jason voice. He should have seen this coming. Leo sighed.

"I'm sorry Jason, but something went wrong with the wiring, we'll have to start that from scratch again. Some of our parts went missing and-"

"We might not have two months Leo!" Jason exclaimed. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

Leo felt irritataion build up inside him. "Look Jason, I build machines. I'm hum- demigod. I make mistakes. We're working as hard as we can."

"You said it would be done by Christmas. Here it is a week from Christmas and you say you need two more months." Jason huffed angrily.

A bolt of anger shot through Leo. He growled and took a step toward Jason only to be pushed back by Piper, who had been standing back watching the sceen unfold before her. She faced Jason, a pleading look on her face.

"Jason." She begged. "Leo's doing the best he can. What other choice do we have?"

Jason look into her eyes. Leo saw the fire of frustration fizzle out in them. Leo immediatly knew Pipper was using her charmspeak.

Jason sighed and looked away. "Fine." He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Leo. "Just hurry up. We're losing time."

With that Jason stormed out of the bunker leaving Piper and Leo alone. Piper glanced towrad Leo, a look of pity in her eyes and turned to follow Jason out the door.

Once she left, Leo felt the frustration explode inside him. Gritting his teeth, he growled and threw the screwdriver in his hand down on the worn wooden floor of his room. Screw Jason!

Managing to unfurl his clenched fingers, Leo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Throwing his tools wasn't going to solve anything. Ashamed by his childish act he walked over to the screwdriver and picked it up, shoving it into his belt. He quietly took a seat in his chair at his desk, closing his eyes and relaxing his tense, sore muscles.

Everything the last few weeks seemed to be going up in flames. The Argo īī project seemed to be falling apart at the seams, Jason had become irritable and edgy, and Leo had been up the last few nights trying to work some kinks out of the ship's security system. All the optimism and fun that had been the begining of the project wasn't there anymore.

He knew he was working himself thin, there had been too many signs of it: He was exhuasted, clearly seen by the dark shadows under his eyes; he was irritated easily; and when he did get sleep he always had nightmares. Not to mention ontop of all his stress and lack of sleep he had been trying to combat an oncoming cold for the last week, and clearly he was losing.

Leo had been sniffiling miserably the last few days and a slight cough had become noticable yesterday. He had wanted to get some sleep today but after breakfast something had blown up in the engine room of the ship and they were still trying to figure out what it was.

Leo opened his eyes and turned his chair to his desk and began sifting through the many blue prints tiredly. All he wanted to do right now was get some shut eye, even for just five minutes. He was tried, stressed, and sick; couldn't he have a day to himself for once?

Leo leaned back and held his aching head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes, which were burning behind his eyelids indicating he had a fever. Great, all he needed now was a fever…

A loud beeping noise broke him out of his misery and he glanced over at the walky talky by the stack of blue prints. Groaning he picked it up, turning it on.

It was Jake. "Leo! We really need your help down here! The engine room is smoking again!"

Leo sighed, rubbing his temples."I'm coming. Just give me a minute."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Six hours later, Leo stumbled into his room, worn out completly. He immediatly flopped onto his bed, moaning. Before he closed his eyes he reached over and grabbed his alarm clock, setting it for six o'clock. Four hours of sleep would be enough. He had stuff he needed to get done in the morning.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Waking up the next morning was painful. Leo was groggy and he was stuffed up completly. The burning of his eyelids hadn't ceased and now a slight tremor shook his body as chills ran through him. His fever had definatly rose over night.

Still, Leo managed to push himself up and stumble over to his desk. He couldn't let his friends down, he had to get this done. Ignoring the dizziness and blurred vision, he struggled to read some of the blue prints.

He didn't know how long he'd been working on them but he realized it was a long time after Piper had burst into his room, demanding the reason why he hadnt been at breakfast.

Leo had groaned loudly and put his head in his hands when he realized he'd missed breakfast, his only break ever.

Piper had frowned when she saw him rub his temples. She asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine Piper, I just have a headache. Nothing big." Leo managed to get out.

Piper's frown deepened. "Leo, go back to bed. I'm going to get you some breakfast. You need some actual sleep instead of cramming a few hours in here or there. You look exhuasted."

"Sure Piper." Leo mumbled and he stood and stumbled to his bed, collapsing on it and closeing his eyes.

The next thing he knew he was being shook awake and a distant voice was calling his name. Leo cracked his eyes open and struggled to focus on Piper. She had two pieces of toast in a napkin, held tightly in her hand and a cup of water in the other.

Leo pushed himself up and took the food and water greatfully. At least he still had an appetaite.

Piper watched him quietly as he ate. Her arms were crossed and she leaned back against the wall. She sighed. "You really need to start getting more sleep Leo. You look like a zombie."

Leo shrugged his shoulders, not even looking up from the food. He took a swigg of water, relishing the cool feeling on his enflamed sore throat. I made him feel a little bit better.

As Leo finished the glass Piper walked over and held a hand out for the cup. Once done, Leo handed the glass over.

"Thanks Piper." Leo murrmered as his eyelids drooped. He nestled down into his blankets.

"No problem." Piper said. "But the next time you decide to skip breakfast, you'll be asking for it. I'll bring Jason down here."

Leo smiled faintly. "Sure thing Beauty Queen."

Piper ran a hand through Leo's midnight curls motheringly. "Get some sleep Leo."

By the time she left, he was snoring softly on his bed. 


End file.
